Comeback to Me, Please
by chendae
Summary: Sehun masih menginginkannya, mengharapkannya, dan membutuhkannya. "Jangan sakiti aku lagi, jebal," "Aniya, tak akan pernah lagi." / Crack Pair! (Sechen/Chenhun/SehunxChen! Seme!Hun Uke!Chen)


Comeback to Me, Please

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Main Cast: Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Lee Jongsuk

Author: Chendae21

Warning! Yaoi! DLDR!

Sehun masih menginginkannya, mengharapkannya, dan membutuhkannya.

"Jangan sakiti aku lagi, jebal," "Aniya, tak akan pernah lagi."

''

Sehun menatap namja pendek yang ada di seberangnya dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Bahkandisaat kau bersalah pun kau masih menatapku seolah aku yang bersalah, Sehun-ah," ucap namja pendek tersebut sambil memberanikan diri menatap tajam Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku, hyung," Sehun merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan memelasnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu saat kau berbohong padaku mengatakan bahwa kau sedang demam, namun nyatanya aku melihat kau mencium Luhan ge tepat lurus didepan ku," namja pendek tersebut tersenyum pahit, kemudian menyeka pelan airmatanya.

"Aniya, aku-aku mencintaimu, hanya kau!"

"Terima kasih atas kata manis itu, Sehun-ah. Sekarang kembalilah ke dorm, disini dingin. Aku akan membeli beberapa kopi untuk member. Dan segelas mochaccino tanpa gula ukuran medium kan? Tenang saja, aku masih mengingatnya. Tidak akan salah lagi kali ini," namja pendek itu tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun pelan sebelum akhinrya berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Jongdae hyung," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamarkan tangisannya dan menduduki bangku kosong yang ada disitu.

''

Jongdae, namja pendek itu, menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah cukup jauh berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

KLING

Bel yang ada di cafe tersebut berbunyi menandakan ada yang datang ke cafe tersebut.

"Ahh! Jongdae-ya! Kemari!"

Jongsuk, teman kecil Jongdae, memberinya kode untuk duduk dihadapannya.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk dihadapan Jongsuk.

"Bagaimana drama pinocchio mu, Jongsuk-ah?"

"Lancar, terimakasih. Bagaimana juga dengan EXO dan kekasihmu? Siapa namanya? Sehun kan?"

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nama 'Sehun' disebut oleh Jongsuk.

"Ahh, mianhada."

"Aniya, gwaenchana. Aku akan memesan kopi untuk member, kemudian kembali ke dorm."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Terserah kau sajalah," Jongdae mengendikkan kedua bahunya sebelum bangkit memesan 12 kopi untuknya dan member lain.

"8 Cappuccino, 2 Latte, 1 Mocca Latte, dan 1 Moccaccino tanpa gula."

"Totalnya 45.000 won, tuan."

Jongdae membuka dompetnya, dan membayarnya, kemudian keluar cafe menuju mobil Jongsuk yang terparkir didepan cafe.

''

Jongdae membuka pintu dorm nya dan mendapati para member sedang melakukan kesibukannya masing-masing.

"Yoo! Jongdaebooo! Lihat apa yang uri Chennie bawa dari kencan kilatnya bersama seorang Lee Jongsuk? Aiii coffee~"

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Biarkan Jongdae menaruhnya dulu di meja baru boleh kau bongkar!" teriak Suho dari ruang tengah.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang kosong. Ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada di ruang makan.

"Jadi itu alasanmu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita disini, hyung?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Aniya, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu hubung-"

Ucapan Jongdae teerpotong ketika bibir tipis milik Sehun menempel diatas bibir tipisnya.

Sehun melumat pelan bibir tipis Jongdae. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut, hanya menyalurkan kerinduan satu sama lain. Tidak ada pula penolakan dari Jongdae. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk menolah semua ini. Mereka terhanyut dalam kerinduan masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar beberapa tetesan air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua sudut mata mereka.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya ketika Jongdae mendorong pelan dadanya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Uljima, mianhada," ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum mendapati Jongdae kini memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"Eo?"

"Ani, aku-aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa hyung?

"Ani, lupakan!" ucap Jongdae pelan kemudian membalikkan badannyamemunggungi Sehun dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Hyung-ah, menghadaplah kemari."

Sehun menarik pelan tangan kiri Jongdae sehingga mau tidak mau Jongdae harus membalikkan badannya lagi menatap Sehun. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Jongdae yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

"Hyung-ah, tak ada lagikah kesempatan untukku?"

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya tanpa merespon apapun.

"Jebal, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji, apapun kondisinya, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Apapun kondisi kuk, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu. Apapun kondisinya, aku akan tetap menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku sebagai Peterpan dan kau sebagai Tinkerbell. Aku hanya akan menerima dirimu sebagai Wendy-ku. Aku berani berjanji dan bersumpah, apabila hal buru terjadi padamu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongdae pelan sehingga Sehun bisa menatap dalam mata Jongdae. Ia berusaha meyakinkan namja pendek tersebut agar ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan keduanya.

"Jangan sakiti aku lagi, jebal," Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh rapuh Jongdae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Bisa Sehun rasakan detak jantung Jongdae kini berdetak cepat.

"Bisakah kau menerimaku lagi, hyung-ah? Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi dan aku tidak akan menyia0nyiakannya, berikan aku satu tempat lagi di hatimu, hyung. Aku hanpa tanpamu, aku resah,a ku lemah," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongdae. Sehun bisa merasakan Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya menatap dalam mata Jongdae.

"Jangan sakiti aku lagi, jebal."

"Aniya, tidak akan lagi," ucap Sehun pelan sebelum akhirnya menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut. Hanya sebuah ciuman kebahagiaan yang disalurkan oleh sepasang namja yang kini telah kembali bersatu di malam yang terang ini.

END ''

Hello!

Jelek yaa? Huhu maaff :((

Aku kurang bisa bikin ff angst sihh soalnyaa :((

Feel nya gadapet yaa? I'm so sorryyyy :((

Sebenernya ini bukan first ff aku, udah ada banyak di ipod, tapi ipod nya malah ilang di bajaj, huhuhu jadilah angus semua ff kebanggaankuuu

Thankyou for readingg! :)

Chendae21/sehunssi04. 09/03/2015, 21.17, indonesia.


End file.
